


Can I Hear A 'WooHoo'?

by saretton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale the video game player, Crack, Crowley doesn't know how babies are born, Gen, Honestly I would give my right arm to watch Aziraphale play The Sims, In which Newt is Newt, Quote: Can I Hear a Wahoo? (Good Omens), The Sims, What a tag to write honestly, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saretton/pseuds/saretton
Summary: While Aziraphale is playing The Sims at Crowley's house, someone rings the doorbell.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 37
Collections: Name That Author Round Two





	Can I Hear A 'WooHoo'?

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the GOROMCOM Name that Author Challenge, Round 2.  
> Prompt: "I hated that wallpaper, anyway."  
> Requirements: 500 words or less, rated G or T.

“Darling, come have a look! I’ve found a new way!” 

Crowley smirked, he took a chair and joined Aziraphale in front of the PC. 

Of all his accomplished temptations, making his angel addicted to The Sims was the one on which he congratulated himself the most. It was so ridiculous and sweetly besotting, watching Aziraphale squint his eyes behind his tiny round glasses as he moved the mouse to click and play. 

Aziraphale was a fast learner, and soon after having been shown the basics of the game, he had started to explore it by himself. Right now, he was discovering and cataloguing the various methods by which a player could make a Sim pass away. 

“Look, Crowley! If you build a pool and make them dive in, and then you take the ladder away, they’ll just… starve and die of fatigue. They won’t be able to get out. Absolutely fascinating,” he muttered, scribbling some notes on a large pad that was already half filled with his elegant calligraphy. 

Right then, they heard a brief buzz from the doorbell. 

Then the power went off. 

The computer turned itself off, too, and the screen went black. 

They looked at each other in shock. 

Aziraphale’s mouth fell open. His eyebrows were so high on his forehead that they could have taken flight to land on the moon at any moment. “Crowley. What happened?” 

Crowley looked at the door. “What the Heaven…” he grumbled, standing up to answer it. 

He opened the door and, sure as Hell, there it was – a very sheepish and very guilty specimen of Newton Pulsifer, eyes wide with dread and finger still on the doorbell. 

Crowley just stood there glaring at him, too cross to say anything, waiting for him to explain what exactly he wanted. 

“Uh, hello,” Newt said, at last. “I’ve come to return the book your husband lent Anathema two weeks ago…” He held it up apologetically. 

“Couldn’t you have waited a little longer?” Crowley barked. Just when things were getting interesting, he thought. He’d been waiting for the moment in which Aziraphale, smart as he was, would discover the ‘WooHoo’, so that the angel could finally explain to him what in the nine circles of Hell it implied. The result often included a baby Sim after some time, but the process of getting there was still a little obscure to Crowley. 

From Crowley’s living room, Aziraphale let out a disappointed moan. “I spent a whole week playing this video game to build and decorate that cottage…” 

“Oh. Oh, I’m sorry, Mr. Fell,” Newt said, peeking into the living room. 

After some seconds of tense silence, Crowley blinked. “Angel. You did remember to save the game like I showed you… didn’t you?” 

The angel stared at the black screen a little longer. Then he shrugged and gave them both the most blinding of his smiles. “Oh, well. I hated that wallpaper, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saretton). :)


End file.
